


Unicorns

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unicorns, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hunk makes the mistake of asking Keith what his favorite animal is. Hint: it's not a hippo actually.Oneshot/drabble





	Unicorns

“What’s your favorite animal?” Hunk asked one day. And he meant earth animals of course. Keith didn’t even have to think about it.

“Unicorn.”

That made Hunk smile, honestly. “Wow Keith, that’s—“

“Let him finish,” Lance interrupted.

What did he mean?

“Forehead knife.” Keith said suddenly.

“…” said Hunk.

“He just means the horn,” Lance tried to explain, even though he sounded tired of all of this. Like he’d heard it before already.

Keith shook his head, his eyes narrowed.

“Forehead. Knife.”

Oh, um. Okay then.


End file.
